


[podfic] Christmas Promises by RaeDMagdon

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, aftermath of 03x07, yes the christmas episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: [podfic by trashyeggroll]Original summary: Nicole and Waverly celebrate the fact that not all the changes they've experienced recently are bad ones. (Extension of the dress-up scene from 03x07.)





	[podfic] Christmas Promises by RaeDMagdon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817281) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 

> Hi! I recorded that one song line maybe 45 times and almost gave up on this entire thing because of it, so just... it's one line. Don't judge me. 
> 
> Thanks to [Rae D. Magdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon) for all the fantastic wlw content. Check out all of her writing, fic and original!

  
  
_(or click to [download offline version here](https://soundcloud.com/trashyeggoll/christmas-promises-by-raedmagdon-podfic-by-trashyeggroll/s-n6AIP) )_

**Christmas Promises  
**

**by ** [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon)

**Reader: **trashyeggroll

**Length:** 12:49

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
